The X is back
by LoveFameFortune
Summary: Callie and Arizona have got through the crash together but is their marriage on the rocks? They have both made mistakes and now they are both paying the ultimate price. This story looks at Arizona and how she copes with losing her leg and how that impacts her marriage and her family. This story contains infidelity, heartbreak, drama and death.
1. Chapter 1 - Erica Hahn returns

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Arizona" Callie yelled as she stepped out of the bathroom a white towel wrapped around her dripping body and yet another towel keeping her hair neatly tied together above her head. "What?" Arizona responded in a slight harsh tone as she packed Sofia's school bag. Sofia was six now and was showing great progress in school. There had always been that off chance that she didn't make it and if she did that she would be seriously impaired but once again the doctors of Seattle Grace Mercy West hospital had formed a miracle. Arizona's eyes darted across the room and rested lightly on her wife's beautiful wet face and instantly regretted snapping at her "sorry" she said almost immediately. "When did you get home?" Callie asked the blonde as she approached the kitchen cautiously "about half an hour ago. The ER was hectic, I lost three children tonight and one of my child's parents had a heart attack and died right in front of that kid Billy I was telling you about" Arizona said in a obviously tired tone. "Oh baby" The Latino woman replied as she leant forward and kissed her lips gently; a kiss which Arizona happily returned. Despite the crap day she had the presence of her wife and daughter made it all better.

Callie had finished getting ready for the day when Sofia's voice spread throughout the apartment "I'm ready mummy" Sofia said as she pulled on her school bag and crossed her little arms across her chest. "I'm coming Sofia" Callie explained to the inpatient six year old who was all too eager to head off to school. Callie grabbed her hand bag and swung it over her shoulder before placing a simple kiss to Arizona's lips, as if they had been doing the same thing for centuries. "Say goodbye to mom in Spanish" Callie suggested and Sofia happily obliged. "Adiós mama" Sofia said as she ran across the lounge of their house and wrapped her tiny arms around Arizona's body. Arizona picked the girl up and smiled "goodbye baby, I'll see you when you get home" Arizona said in dying hope that she wasn't called to the hospital on an emergency but the chances were she would be.

Callie made the trip down the road and dropped Sofia off at school. Sofia quickly mingled in with her friends as they ran around the playground playing a game that Callie had never heard of. The young ortho doctor was just about to head on home when she heard her name being called from a distance. Callie stopped for a moment before turning around and searching her surroundings for a familiar face. It didn't take long for Callie to realise who was calling her name. Erica. Erica Hahn. "Oh my god" Callie mumbled to herself as the first girl Callie had ever been with approached her. Without even thinking about it the two women wrapped their arms around each other. "What are you doing here?" Erica asked as she stepped back from the hug. "My daughter goes here" Callie explained with a large grin spreading over my face "WOW you have a daughter" Erica responded in a rather shocked tone. "Yeah, her name is Sofia and she is six" Callie explained in a simple yet happy manner as she glanced down at her watch "I should probably go" she explained as she glanced up at Erica and smiled "but it was nice seeing you, we should catch up sometime" Callie suggested. Erica nodded simply and grinned at the beautiful Latino woman that she hadn't seen in years "yeah I'd like that" Erica said in a smooth tone that was filled with hope and desire.

Callie arrived back at the house half an hour later after stopping off at Joe's for a quick chat and a tall glass of lemonade. It was far too early for a beer. Usually Callie would have stepped into the house and called Arizona's name but she was shattered and the last thing she wanted to do was wake her. Today Callie wasn't Dr. Torres in fact she was glad she had the whole day off. It seemed like forever since she had spent some time alone with her wife. Callie headed across the lounge and placed her bag on the counter before adventuring on towards the bedroom. Like assumed Arizona was asleep; her soft snores filled the room causing a slight smile to appear on Callie's face. Arizona could feel Callie slip into the bed and she instantly rolled towards Callie's side of the bed her eyes still shut tightly. Callie rested her arm over Arizona's body, pressed her lips to the blonde's head and took in the smell of her "You sleep" Callie suggested as Arizona made herself comfortable in the arms of the woman she was head over heels in love with.

Three hours later the two women were abruptly woken to the sound of a phone ringing "argh" Arizona murmured as she buried her head under her pillow. Callie flicked her hand out and grabbed her phone that rested on the bedside table and she pressed the green button without even opening her eyes "hello" Callie mumbled as she mumbled into the phone her head still resting firmly on the pillow "oh hey" Callie said hastily as she sat up rather quickly "ahhh no you're not interrupting" Callie said simply as she swung out of bed and headed out into the lounge closing the door slowly behind her in attempt to let Arizona fall back asleep. "Tonight?" Callie questioned as she shook her head slightly before verbalising what she was thinking "I'm working tonight" Callie explained before biting down on her lip slightly "how about tomorrow night?" Callie suggested "Yeah I think I can get a babysitter" Callie said with a slight smile before nodding to herself "ok I'll see you tomorrow" Callie said before hanging up the phone. Callie sighed softly before glancing around; she knew she should have told Erica about Arizona and vice versa but she didn't know how.

The rest of the day was fairly light and easy. Sofia came home and spent hours telling both her mother's about her very eventful day. Callie put Sofia into bed before kissing her wife goodbye and departing to the hospital for most of the evening. It wasn't a very busy evening and not many people required an orthopaedic surgeon so it gave Callie a good chance to catch on her paperwork. Callie was scribbling furiously at paper after paper until a knock at the door caught her attention "come in" Callie said in her chipper tone her eyes darting up from her work to catch Erica Hahn's eye "fancy seeing you here?" Callie said with a cheeky grin smirking on the edges of her lips "how can I help you Doctor Hahn?" Callie asked as she leant back in her chair and watched the young doctor make herself at home in the spare seat. "I had a surgery earlier so I thought I'd drop by and see how you're doing" Erica explained as she leant back in her chair and crossed her arms firmly across her chest "I'm doing great" Callie said unsure what she was expected to say. "So you're a mother" Erica said as an impressed smile graced her lips "yeah, yeah I am" Callie responded as she nodded in sync with her words. "How about you? Are you seeing someone? Any children?" Callie asked curiously. "Children no; I was dating this woman, she is a teacher at your daughter's school but it didn't work out" Erica Hahn said as a simple shrug followed her sentenced. "Which teacher?" Callie asked almost immediately as if curiosity got the better of her. "Katarina Scrimmage" Erica replied causing a smile to creep onto Callie's lips "she is hot" Callie said as she nodded in approval "her loss" Callie added just as the door opened revealing the familiar face of Dr Robbins "Calliope" Arizona said before noticing Callie wasn't alone "oh sorry" Arizona said "I'll wait in the doctors lounge" she added without realising this wasn't a business call. "Oh no please stay, I'm just wasting time anyway" Erica said as she stood up and smiled. Callie was kicking herself on the inside for being put in this situation but it was bound to come out now and Callie was dam sure it would cause problems. "Stay Arizona, you're just in time. I want you to meet and old friend of mine. This is Erica Hahn" Callie studied Arizona's face and watched for the moment she clicked "The Erica Hahn?" Arizona questioned a very slight annoyance ringing in the tone of her voice. Callie simply nodded "you talk about me" Erica said in a happy tone as if she had just won a prize. "Erica….." Callie paused "this is Arizona…. My wife" Callie added. Callie could tell Arizona wasn't happy, she could tell that when she got home they would 'talk' about it but for now Arizona acted like the beautiful happy person she always is. "It's nice to finally meet you Erica" Arizona said.


	2. Chapter 2 - The unspeakable act

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Congratulations Calliope, I had no idea you were married" Erica said putting her two cents into an already awkward situation. "Calliope?" Arizona questioned curiously her eyebrow rising slightly as she glanced down at the brown bag she held in her hand. "Sofia and I made you dinner, I told her I'd bring it to you" Arizona said in an obviously unhappy tone as she walked forward and placed the bag on Callie's desk. "I'll see you at home" Arizona said as she leant forward and kissed Callie's lips making it known that Callie was her wife.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married?" Erica asked as Arizona left the room. "There is a lot I haven't told you Erica." Callie responded as she sat back down in her chair "Like the fact Mark is dead" she said in a blunt tone her eyes glancing at Erica "like the fact my wife lost her leg" Callie explained a slightly angry tone appearing in her voice. "There was a plane crash and I lost my best friend, my daughter lost a parent and my wife lost a leg" there was a short pause between the two before Erica's voice filled the silence "I'm sorry" she said "I didn't know" she added. "Well now you do" Callie said as she picked up her pen and began furiously scribbling her signature on paper after paper like she had been doing before. "I should go" Erica said her voice a lot less chipper than when she arrived. "I really am sorry about what has happened to you, the last thing I ever wanted for you was pain" she said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

Callie wasn't in the mood to continue the conversation so all she said was 'goodbye'. The door swung close behind Erica and once again Callie's office was quiet and peaceful. Callie managed to get through almost all the paperwork she needed too before her pager went off. The tall dark beauty reached for her pager and saw the dreaded three letters across the screen '911' followed by details. Jumping off her seat immediately Callie made a run for it down the hallway towards the elevators "CRAP" Callie yelled as she jabbed at the elevator button over and over again. Callie glanced at the elevator button one last time before darting towards the stairs; she didn't have time to wait for the elevator. Pushing the door open Callie ran the 5 flight of stairs it took to arrive in the ER. "What the hell happened?" Callie asked in a puffed voiced as she finally arrived at the bedside where Arizona lay. The blonde doctor covered her hands over her red stained face in utter embarrassment; everyone knew Arizona hated failure. "I'm fine" Arizona whispered. "Move" Callie said in a stern tone towards the incompetent intern that was cleaning the wound on Arizona's head "What happened?" Callie asked again while she gloved both her hands and took over from the intern. "It's so silly" Arizona murmured as she glanced up at me "I left Sofia with Karev thinking maybe you and I could have had dinner together seeing as we have been working so much lately. I was annoyed when I saw that woman and I walked to fast and my leg fumbled and I fell hitting my head on a ER tray" Arizona explained in a frustrated tone. "Ouch that hurt" Arizona winced. "I know, I'm going to stitch it" she responded "I love you, you know that" Callie said as she stopped for a moment and leant forward kissing the blonde's lips very lightly. Arizona returned the kiss before shaking her head and pulling away "Don't, I'm mad at you" she said in a slightly playful tone. "We both know make up sex is the best kind of sex" Callie whispered as she returned to the large gash on Arizona's head.

Callie's lunch break was unusual to say the least – she spent the first part of it stitching up her wife in the ER and spent the second part of it dropping both her and Sofia off home for the rest of the night. "Can't you come home early?" Arizona asked as she slipped her leg off and placed it beside her bed "I'll try baby" Callie responded as she changed into a clean scrub shirt "I'll try get home by 2 but if not I'll see you in the morning" Callie murmured before heading towards the bed "look after yourself, get some sleep ok" she slurred against the soft skin on Arizona's forehead. Callie hated leaving Arizona at home especially when she obviously didn't want to be left alone but Callie was the only Ortho surgeon scheduled for the night shift.

45 minutes later Callie arrived back at the hospital, just in time for the ambulance that was arriving in the ER "multiple fractures, possible brain injury, keeps blacking out and there is a very large shard of glass in his back. Oh and Dr Torres he is on the heart transplant list" the ambulance officer said as they wheeled the gurney into the ER. Callie slipped her blue surgery coat on and gloved her hands as she requested all the items she may require. "Call neuro and page the cardio surgeon stat" Callie yelled as she began dealing with one problem at a time "Newton book an OR" Callie said in a frantic tone as she continued to work to stabilize the young man that lay on her table.

An hour later and Callie was finally in surgery surrounded by Doctor Jim Nelson also known as 'Shadow Shepherd' and to Callie's secret delight Erica Hahn who was working undeniable magic on their patient. The patient was stable and like most ER's the three doctors were making small talk "I heard about Arizona's fall earlier, is she ok?" Shadow Shepherd asked as he glanced up from his seat by the head; at this stage there wasn't a lot he could do for the patient accept watch. Callie looked up from the wound in the man's back that she was navigating her tools through and smiled behind her mask "yeah she will be fine, she is more embarrassed than anything" she clarified as she returned to her work "What happened?" Erica asked slightly confused to what the two doctors were talking about "Nothing serious, Arizona's leg jolted, she fell and hit her head" she replied in a soft tone. Callie found it awkward to discuss Arizona around Erica and vice versa and with good reason.

Three hours later and Callie was finally out of surgery. The young male they had been operating on was certainly not out of the woods yet and had many more surgeries in front of him but for now he was stable and all three surgeons were hopeful he would live to see many more days. "Thank you Dr Nelson, I'll keep you posted" Callie said as she left the scrub room and made her way into the hallway. "Dr Torres" Erica yelled out as she jogged to catch up with Callie "or is it Dr Robbins now?" she asked with a slight smile forming on her lips "no, it's still Torres" Callie corrected her. "Hey….  
Callie paused for a moment or two "are you busy now?" she asked. Erica responded with a simple shake of the head "why what did you have in mind?" Erica asked curiously "hungry? Arizona left food, far too much for just me" the Latino doctor said as they continued to walk in perfect sync with one another. A smile graced Erica face as she nodded slightly "That sounds perfect, I haven't eaten in hours" Erica stressed.

Callie unlocked the door to her office and walked towards the desk where the brown paper bag sat "I wonder what is on the menu" Callie mumbled to herself as she opened up the bag and began laying out the items onto the desk "bacon and egg pie, my favourite" she sung happily before pulling up a chair and making herself comfortable. "Dig in, Arizona packed enough for an army" Callie giggled as she grabbed a napkin and laid it out on her lap before picking up a piece of bacon and egg pie and biting immediately into it. Erica had dragged a chair from the side of the room and placed it directly in front of Callie before she too began digging into the massive amounts of food that were laid out in front of her "You have a good wife" Erica said simply her eyes locked on her food as she attempted to avoid locking eyes with Callie. Callie stopped for a second and smiled before looking up at Erica "yeah, yeah I do" Callie admitted as a big cheesy grin spread across her face. "Are you happy?" Erica asked as she glanced up at Callie reluctantly awaiting her response. Callie nodded almost immediately that cheeky grin smeared across her face "absolutely" Callie admitted as she took yet another bite of her food. Silence loomed between the two doctors before Erica's voice filled the room once again "then why are you here? Why are you here with me when you and I both know you could be at home with your wife" Erica asked curiously. Erica had always been a woman of passion, she saw something she wanted and she went for it and Callie was no exception. "I love my wife Erica, I do" Callie stated simply as she placed her apple pie down on the napkin that rested in her lap "but when she was in the plane crash things changed" Callie explained. It had been four years since the plane crash and to this day it still haunted the lives of Callie Torres and Arizona Robbins in many ways so much so that Callie couldn't bring herself to talk about it. "Losing a leg is a big adjustment" Erica mentioned in a caring tone which instantly made Callie feel that much safer. "I just…." Callie paused for a moment before letting a deep breath escape the gap between her perfectly glossed lips "First I lost Mark and that in its self is the hardest thing to live with. I lost the father of my baby and my best friend and I didn't get a chance to be upset or cry because my wife was mourning the loss of leg which I understand, I do but Mark is dead" Callie explained stressing the loss she felt. Callie glanced down at the half eaten bacon and egg pie sitting on her lap and sighed "I don't want this anymore" she mumbled to herself as she packed it up and placed it on her desk "I can't talk about this, especially not with you" Callie added as she stood up and began packing the food back into the brown bag. "Callie…Wait" Erica said as she too packed up her food and put it on the desk in front of her. "I may not understand what you're going through but I understand loss and pain" Erica said quietly "If you bottle that anger and pain up inside you it will ruin not only you but your family" she added as she stood to her feet and placed her hand gently on Callie's wrist. Callie glanced immediately down towards her wrist before glancing back up to Erica "I love Arizona. I love Arizona more than I have ever loved anybody before and all I want is for her to be happy. For us to be happy, but things just aren't the same anymore. The plane crash changed everything. I don't have sex anymore; I mean I do but it's not the same. Arizona is self conscious, she doesn't let me do certain things to her because she doesn't feel comfortable or sexy" Callie said in a slightly annoyed tone "and I try to be patient but it's been four years and I don't want my marriage to continue like this. I want the spark back, the magic" she continued on to say. Erica nodded in understanding as she grabbed her coat and swung it on over her scrubs "I should probably go" Erica said abruptly as she headed for the door "wait, why, was it something I said?" Callie asked in an utterly confused tone "Callie you don't get it. I fell in love with you all those years ago, you broke my heart and as much as I want to say after all these years I'm over you I just can't" The blonde explained before shrugging simply "I can't stand here and listen to you talk about sex with somebody else, man or woman. I thought I could handle it, but I can't" she added. Callie sighed quietly and let her head hang. Things seemed to be going so perfectly the last couple of months and all of a sudden there was this woman in Callie's life reminding her about all the things wrong in her seemingly perfect marriage. Callie finally built up the courage and spoke "I didn't know" Callie said simply before biting down on her bottom lip her nerves clearly getting the better of her. "It doesn't matter anyway because it's quite clear you love Arizona and she would be crazy not to love you back" Erica said as she pressed her lips together forming a faint smile of disappointment "goodbye Callie" Erica said as she took a few steps forward and placed a soft, tender, loving kiss to Callie's left cheek her hands cupping her neck gently causing Callie's eyes to slowly flutter shut. "Erica" Callie murmured very very quietly causing Erica to slowly pull back her lips in very close proximity to Callie's as she stared at her directly in the eyes. Callie was lonely, she hadn't felt needed or wanted in so long and although Callie loved Arizona with every inch of her body the warmth and the love Erica displayed for Callie was exactly what she felt was missing. Without a second thought Erica locked her lips on Callie's. At first Callie was reluctant, her whole body tense and full of uncertainty but Callie felt Erica move one step closer, the warmth of her body pushed up against hers and her whole body melted. Callie placed her hands on Erica's hips and pushed her towards the door in one swift passionate movement her tongue began to explore the inside of her mouth. Their hands began roaming each other's bodies hungrily. Callie dropped one hand from Erica's body and clicked the lock button on the door they were pushed so tightly against and in that very moment Callie knew she was doing something that she would well and truly regret but her body and her heart craved the passion.


	3. Chapter 3 - The aftermath

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Oh shit" Callie mumbled as she gathered her clothes off the floor and covered the main parts of her body "what have I done?" she repeated multiple times to herself as she quickly dressed herself. Erica lay on the floor with a large coat draped over her body as she slept. "Erica" Callie said in a stern tone as she through her clothes at her in hope she would wake up "you have to wake up, its 6am and I was meant to be home hours ago" Callie admitted. Erica jolted awake at the ball of clothes that landed on her "Oh crap, I have surgery in an hour" Erica said as she climbed up off the ground and quickly redressed herself with absolutely no sign of remorse. Erica Glanced up and locked her eyes on the obviously guilty and scared Callie who was standing in the same spot she was five minutes ago. "Callie, are you ok?" Erica asked knowing very well what the answer was. "No I'm not. You have to go" Callie stated as she finally got up the courage to move from that one single spot. "Callie" Erica said in a slightly whiny tone. "NO! Don't Callie me. I want you to go and I want you to never ever come back." Callie yelled as she ran her hands through her dark black hair in utter distress. "What on earth have I done?" Callie mumbled to herself once again before she grabbed her hand bag from her desk "I don't want to see you ever again, you ruined my marriage, you ruined my life all because you wanted what you couldn't have and you got it in my moment of weakness; a moment of weakness where I needed a friend" Callie yelled as she walked directly passed Erica and out into the hallway. Callie was obviously mad at Erica but most of all she was mad at herself. Callie had possibly ruined one of the only things that made her happy.

Callie needed to get out of the hospital but she certainly wasn't ready to go home so instead Callie found herself wondering through the graveyard in search of Mark's grave. "Hey bud" Callie said as she tapped the head of his gravestone before sitting down on the spare patch of grass beside 'him'. "Man I could do with some advice right now" Callie admitted as she once again ran her hands through her hair as a deep sigh escaped her lips "I really stuffed up this time" Callie said in an airy whisper as she glanced over the neatly engraved gravestone. "I don't have anyone to talk to anymore Mark. Sofia is growing up. She is six now and she is beginning to ask the big questions. Why do I have two mommies? Where is my Dad? I just don't know what to tell her" Callie admitted. It seemed almost stupid to talk to a gravestone but it was liberating for Callie and over the past four years it seemed to be the only things that kept her partially sane. "Arizona is still in therapy, she says it helps" she explained "I've ruined our family Mark and I know I should tell her and I also know you'd disagree but I love her Mark and she deserves to know. I just don't know how to tell her something that will quite potentially ruin our marriage" Callie confessed. The conversation didn't stop there, infact the conversation continued for at least another half an hour before Callie finally realised what the time was. The walk home was long and the cold air just seemed colder today.

Callie pushed her key into the blue wooden door and twisted it right round into the click indicated the door was unlocked. Callie pushed open the door and was almost immediately greeted "mommy" Sofia said as she ran to pick up her bag from the couch "are you taking me to school today?" Sofia asked as her large brown eyes stared up at me curiously awaiting a response. "I don't know baby girl, mommy is tired" Callie said softly as she bent down and straightened up Sofia's jacket. It was obvious the young girl had picked out her own outfit and was proud of it too. "Where is your mom?" Callie asked as she stood back to her full height "in the shower" Sofia explained in her cute childish tone. Callie couldn't help but smile, Sofia's outlook on life was enough to make anybody smile. "Callie is that you?" Arizona called out "yup" she responded "Can I come in?" Callie added as she stood at the door of the bathroom. "I'm not wearing my leg" Arizona pointed out which immediately answered Callie's question. Ever since Arizona lost her leg she had made it very clear that she didn't want anybody including Sofia and Callie to see her without her prosthetic. The perky blonde went from being this beautiful confident young woman to a reserved self conscious one and it killed Callie sometimes. "Can you take Sofia to school, I'm shattered" Callie called out hoping her words would be heard over top of the shower "Yeah, I'll be out soon" Arizona responded. Callie didn't respond instead she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. Callie needed a rest before she dealt with the consequences of her actions.

After a solid five hours sleep Callie was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock on her bedside table. The clock read 1pm and although every inch of her wanted to crawl over and go back to sleep she knew she had to get out of bed. The beautiful Latino woman slowly climbed out of bed and headed straight for the shower where she washed away all the physical evidence of last night's events. When Callie returned from the shower Arizona was standing at the closet hanging up dresses that she had just picked up from the dry cleaners "How was work last night?" Arizona asked as she glanced over at Callie her typical perky smile spread across her lips. Callie's heart almost stopped beating and right there and then Callie realised that it was now or never; she wouldn't find the courage to tell her if she didn't do it now. "Arizona" Callie said clearly her face straight with a hint of sadness washing over it "Is everything ok?" Arizona asked. Arizona could read body language better than anybody Callie knew – sometimes she knew how someone was feeling before they knew themselves. "No" Callie admitted as she moved closer to Arizona. The words were impossible to say and no matter what way she said it she knew it was going to be the end of them. Callie took in a deep breath and rubber her eyes before releasing the large breath of fresh air "I love you" Callie said as she locked her eyes on Arizona's. "I know darling" Arizona responded as she placed both her hands on mine. "I don't think you know how much I love you though. I was always the idiot resident who married George and lived in the hospital and decided to experiment with girls until I met you" she said "until I met you and fell in love. I then became an attending, an attending that was well respected and considered a great source of relationship advice" Callie continued to explain "do you promise you will always love me?" Callie asked curiously hoping the comfort of her answer would make saying it easier. Arizona tilted her head slightly and stared at Callie as if waiting for an answer of her own "of course I will" she promised "what's going on Callie?" Arizona's words were filled with worry and with good reason. "I slept with Erica Hahn" Callie blurted out waiting for the train wreck that was about to follow. Callie instantly reached out to comfort the obviously horrified Arizona. Tears fell from the blonde's eyes as she pushed Callie away "don't touch me" Arizona screamed. "Don't push me" Callie said as she grabbed Arizona's wrists tightly and held her close "leave me alone, don't touch me" Arizona screamed over and over again as she fought against Callie. "NO! I'm not leaving" Callie yelled back as the two woman fought. Arizona was so upset the only thing she wanted was Callie but at the same time she wanted to yell and scream and say all the curse words that flowed through her head. Arizona pulled so hard that Callie pushed her onto the bed to keep her from fighting "I love you Arizona, I love you" Callie screamed through tears as she climbed onto Arizona and held her down by the arms. "Don't fight me" Callie argued as she leant closer to Arizona's face "I'm so so sorry" Callie cried as she kissed Arizona "I'm sorry" Callie mumbled against her lips as she continued to pin her to the bed. Arizona squirmed and cried. Arizona longed the touch of her wife but cried at the pain it caused. "Fuck you Callie" Arizona cried against Callie's lips as they continued to struggle against one another. "Calm down, I'm not going to let you go"Callie yelled as she held Arizona tightly. After a further 10 minutes of trying to fight Callie off Arizona had finally given in and sunk into the bed and just sobbed. Callie rolled off Arizona and just held her tightly against her chest repeating the words 'I'm sorry' every once and a while as Arizona sobbed. The sobs filled the room making Callie hold Arizona even tighter in attempt to protect her but this time it was her she was needing protecting from.


	4. Chapter 4 - Consequences

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It had been two weeks since Callie's major indiscretion and still Arizona had refused to talk to her. Sofia was transferred between her two mothers by a middle man and unfortunately for Bailey she was it. Work was awkward and although nobody knew they were fighting or knew they were separated Arizona made it pretty clear she didn't want to operate or consult with Callie which meant Callie had little or no chance to talk with the stubborn blonde doctor.

There was a knock at the front door of the apartment Callie and Arizona once shared together which startled both the Latino girls who had been plopped on the couch. "Someone's at the door" Sofia stated as she climbed off the couch and ran over to the tall blue door "who is it?" Sofia screamed as she reached for the handle that she was only just able to reach "Miranda Bailey" Bailey stated as the door was tugged open. Callie finally got up off the couch and approached the door with a confused look "Hey" Callie said simply "is everything ok?" she asked. "Ok so usually I don't do this. I don't get involved with other people's business but because you were dumb I now have a teary eye blonde sleeping in my guest room" Bailey explained in an obviously frustrated tone "now don't get me wrong I love the both of you but you stuffed up so you are going to fix this one way or another because this is the last time I'm going to be a child delivery system" Bailey stated firmly "You two are going to have to learn to talk because you have a child and quite frankly that little girl will suffer if you don't" Miranda assured Callie. Callie glanced down at Sofia who looked awfully puzzled but somewhat happy at the same time "Sofia how about you go play in your room for a bit" Callie suggested. Sofia was quite happy to run away and play with her toys; it seemed far more interesting than listening to an 'adults' conversation. Once Sofia was gone Callie glanced up at Bailey "do you want to come in?" Callie asked curiously. Bailey shook her head firmly and took in a deep breath of fresh air which she moments later released "I have tried talking to Arizona. It's been two weeks and I'm beginning to feel like a stalker. I screwed up big time but I don't think she is ever going to give me the chance to make it up to her" Callie said. "Look this is the last thing I will say." Bailey said "Arizona has a big heart, she loves you more than anything and I know she is trying to forgive you, she is trying but you can't expect her to be ok with what you did after two weeks. You need to talk to her for the sake of Sofia but all the rest of it, that's up to her because only she can tell you when she is ready" Miranda said in a strict tone as she turned around to head out. "Arizona is on call tonight. Maybe you will run into her there" Miranda hinted. Callie smiled faintly – she knew Bailey was in a tough position and despite the stupid thing Callie had done she didn't judge.

"Twenty dollars" Callie suggested as she paced through the house "are you kidding me? Fifty dollars for an hour of babysitting?" Callie grumbled "oh look fine. If you are here in 10 minutes I'll give you fifty dollars" she bargained before hanging up the phone. It was 1am and Sofia was fast asleep she had been snoring at the top of her lungs for the past 6 hours. Callie however, had been thinking up the perfect way to get Arizona to talk to her; at least for a minute, but all the scenarios that Callie played in her head ended with a slap in the face. 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Callie jogged over to the door and immediately opened it "thank you for coming on such short notice and so late at night" Callie said as she counted out fifty dollars into the young girls hand "it's alright" the tired girl said softly. "Ok, so I'll be gone an hour, two hours max. If I'm any longer I'll call. Sofia is asleep in my bed and has been fed. Sometimes she wakes up at about 2am for a drink of water so if you could help her with that." Callie racked her brain for anything else she needed to say before she left. "Emergency numbers are on the fridge and if you need anything, just call" Callie stated as she grabbed her coat and swung it over her shoulders "anything else?" Callie asked herself rhetorically before grabbing her handbag from the kitchen bench "help yourself to food and feel free to watch television" Callie murmured as she exited the house rather quickly. Laura had been Sofia's babysitter ever since Mark died. Three parents made for light work but ever since Mark died the two female doctors had been struggling with balancing their professional and personal lives and now it was even harder.

Callie arrived at the hospital after a five minute walk and navigated her way around the ER "Avery. Just the man I was looking for" Callie lied as she approached the nurses' station "I need you to page Dr Robbins for me" Avery tilted his head slightly and kinked his brow in a confused manner "why can't you?" he responded. "Don't ask questions Avery just page Dr Robbins to the on call room three and don't tell anybody please" Callie said in a serious tone. Callie knew what Avery would assume and as much as Callie wished that was true her only plan was to trap Arizona in a small room so she had no choice but to talk to her. "Ok" Avery responded with a slight shrug. Callie adventured across the ER floor and through the lobby towards the elevators. Making her way up three floors Callie arrived at the on call room where she hoped Arizona would arrive at. Callie switched the light on in the small area and paced the length of the room nervously. Ten minutes passed and no sign of Arizona. Callie was just about to abort the first plan and move onto the second when the door swung open "Avery, what on earth do you want?" Arizona asked in an angered tone before she noticed who stood before her. Arizona didn't say anything instead she just left the room. "NO. NO" Callie yelled as she ran in front of Arizona and blocked her from moving any further "it's been two weeks and I get you want nothing to do with me but we have a daughter together so you're going to sit your arse down and we're going to talk about what's best for Sofia because that is what adults do" Callie said in a loud stern tone which caught the attention of a bypassing nurse. Arizona stood still for a moment and stared right at Callie before she turned around and headed straight for the back wall "I have fifteen minutes" Arizona said simply as she rested up against the wall her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Callie stepped inside and closed the door before resting up against the door her arms digging deep into the caves of her coat pockets "Sofia misses you" Callie admitted "and so do I" she added. Arizona sighed and hung her head slightly "Callie, can we just talk about Sofia" Arizona begged as she glanced up at Callie. "Ok fine" Callie mumbled "well she is bloody confused and I don't know what to tell her. I don't know how to explain why her mom isn't there when she goes to bed or when she wakes up" she said in a slightly winey tone. "Tell her that her mother decided it was a good idea to sleep with another woman that's why her mom isn't there" Arizona said in a blunt voice. "I deserved that" Callie admitted softly. "I can't look at you Callie. You slept with another woman. You touched someone else the way you're meant to touch me" Arizona said angrily "you let someone touch you and now I can't look at you" Arizona explained honestly. "OK I GET IT" Callie yelled. "I fucked up, I fucked up big time and because of it you hate me. I get it" Callie said "but we have a daughter together and our daughter is confused. Our daughter doesn't understand why Bailey is taking her between us and she wants to know when you're coming home. If you want a divorce, say so. That way I can explain to Sofia what's happening and we can learn to be separated parents" Callie said, her hands trembling in her pockets with fear. A silence loomed between the two women as Arizona internalised the situation in her head "I think I want a divorce" Arizona mumbled very quietly. Callie closed her eyes and almost immediately after the words escaped Arizona's lips Callie felt her heart break. A single tear fell from the corner of her eye as she took in the six words that would haunt her dreams "I'm sorry Callie, I just can't forgive you" Arizona explained honestly as she approached the door "We will learn to be separated parents and Sofia will get used to us being apart" Arizona said simply as she grabbed the handle of the door "I have to go" Arizona mentioned causing Callie to step out of the way of the door. Arizona glanced one last time at Callie before she exited the small room that had so many good memories in it. Callie sat on the edge of the bed in both agony and in shock. Tears dropped from the Latino's eyes as they formed puddles on her shirt. Their marriage was over and she had nobody to blame but herself.

The next morning came around quickly and before Callie knew it she was being woken up by Sofia jumping on her. Callie looked like hell, her eyes were red and puffy while her cheeks were stained a painful red colour. "Mummy" Sofia called as she kissed the side of Callie's head "that's from mom" Sofia said with a smile as she nuzzled her small face into Callie's neck. Callie sat up almost immediately and glanced around the room "where is your mom?" Callie asked curiously. Sofia climbed off the bed and grabbed her school bag "in the lounge, she has come to pick me up for school" Sofia explained in a very grown up voice. "I told her you were sad because of that lady that you lost at the hospital and mom said to give you a kiss from her" Sofia stated in an oblivious tone. Callie got out of bed and wrapped herself in a dressing gown before exiting the bedroom moments after Sofia. Arizona looked at Callie and sighed quietly. The blonde was still in love with Callie more than anything and the last thing she could handle right now was watching the woman she loved sob tears of pain. "Sofia have you got your lunch?" Arizona asked the dark head child. Sofia nodded as she pulled her bag on over her shoulders and smiled between both her parents "I'm ready to go" she stated firmly. Arizona looked over at Callie one last time and tilted her head in sorrow. All Arizona wanted to do was kiss her forehead and hold her until she stopped crying but she knew that wouldn't be good for either of them right now. "I thought tonight we could explain to you know who about the d.i.v.o.r.c.e" Arizona spelt out so Sofia wouldn't understand. Callie didn't say anything instead she just nodded and watched as both girls left the house.

Callie spent the day at the hospital doing surgery after surgery, it had been a busy day at the hospital and the last thing she felt like doing was going home to a broken home. "Do Post Op's before you go home and if there are any complications page me" Callie said to one of the interns before she headed to the doctors lounge to collect her things. Callie arrived back home at 7pm only to find her house was already open; cautiously Callie entered her apartment to find Arizona lying on the couch holding Sofia in her arms as the two of them watched Charlie and the chocolate factory one of Sofia's all time favourite movies. Callie closed the door and hung up her doctor's coat then placed her handbag in the same place it always sat. "Hey" Arizona said as she got off the couch leaving Sofia staring at the screen alone "Bailey and Ben are having a date at the house tonight so I told her I'd make myself disappear" Arizona explained. Callie didn't say anything; she was a woman of few words lately. "I was hoping I could stay here tonight. Sleep with Sofia" Arizona asked in a hopeful tone. Arizona knew very well Callie would agree to it; right now Callie was in a position where she would agree to anything that kept her close to Arizona. "Yeah of course, this is your house too" Callie reminded her. "Maybe this will give us a chance to explain to her about the 'you know what'" Arizona suggested with a slight shrug following. Callie responded with a simple nod as she poured herself a well needed glass of wine. "Honey, can you pause the movie? Your mummy and I want to talk to you" Arizona said as she made herself comfortable on the couch beside Sofia. Callie took a large gulp of her white wine before moving towards the one seater lazy boy that was beside the couch. Sofia looked puzzled but she followed instructions anyway and paused the movie. "Am I in trouble?" Sofia asked as she climbed up onto her knees. "No" Callie finally spoke. "Ahhh, you know your friend Jack?" Callie reminded Sofia "and you remember how Jack's parents stopped living together and Jack's dad moved away" Callie mentioned. It was the only way Callie could think to explain divorce to her. "I remember" Sofia said unsure where this conversation was heading. "Do you know why?" Arizona asked. Sofia shrugged slightly as she pouted her bottom lip slightly "Jack said they fight heaps" Sofia said softly. "Yeah that's right and sometimes people who love each other very much sometimes fight for lots of different reasons" Arizona said as she glanced up at Callie "and sometimes people who love each other do stupid things and sometimes it ruins everything" Arizona said before looking back to Sofia. "Your mother and I are going to be living in different houses from now on" Arizona blurted out as she tilted her head awaiting Sofia's response. "Why? Do you fight like Jack's parents?" Sofia asked slightly confused. "No" Callie piped up to say. "In fact Sofia we never fought, we pretended like everything was ok, like everything was back to normal and it wasn't" Callie explained. This was the perfect opportunity to get everything she had to say out in the open and Arizona had no choice but have to listen. "So why are we living in different houses?" Sofia asked this time even more confused than before. "Because one of us thought everything was ok, we thought things were back to normal finally but then found out the hard way that they certainly weren't" Arizona grumbled her eyes darting up at Callie's as she looked straight back "the point is Sofia that We will always always love you and it doesn't matter where we live or who we live with that won't change" Callie said in a soft tone "and I will always love your mom" Callie stated softly as Callie once against grazed her eyes of Arizona who seemed to be struggling with this whole conversation. "WHY THOUGH?" Sofia yelled as she stood up on her feet "Sofia, don't stand on the couch" Arizona said softly "why can't we all live together?" Sofia asked as she jumped off the couch angrily. "Do you not love mummy anymore?" she asked Arizona. Arizona leant forward and grabbed Sofia and placed her on her knee "of course I do, more than you could ever understand, more than your mummy can ever understand too but I am sad Sofia, I am sad so I need to spend some time on my own" Arizona explained as she ran her fingers through the young girl's jet black hair "but that doesn't mean we won't see each other all the time" she added to the conversation. Sofia wiggled out of Arizona's lap and ran over to Callie. Callie placed her now empty glass of wine down on the ground as she picked her up and hugged her tightly "Jack's dad left and now he doesn't see him" Sofia mumbled against Callie's chest. Arizona looked straight at Callie as if wanting to know what she said. "She said Jack's dad left and now he doesn't see him" Callie repeated as she kissed the top of Sofia's head. "I promise you baby you will always have both of us. ALWAYS. You will always see us" Callie promised her as she sighed quietly. "Do you want to go to sleep?" Arizona asked Sofia. Sofia glanced up and nodded silently. "How about mom puts you to bed and I'll come in soon to tuck you in and say goodnight" Callie suggested. Young Sofia nodded and climbed off Callie's lap and headed towards her bedroom followed closely behind by Arizona.

Arizona left the room 10 minutes later and in that time Callie managed to pour herself another glass of wine and drink it. "She wants you Callie" Arizona said quietly as she helped herself to a glass of wine too. Callie placed her glass down and headed into the room where Sofia sobbed quietly in her bed. Callie couldn't help but think this was all her fault, if she hadn't done what she did then her daughter wouldn't be crying, she wouldn't be upset and Arizona wouldn't be out of a house. Callie sat down on the edge of the bed as she linked her hand through her daughters hair "don't cry baby" Callie whispered. Sofia sobbed louder and hugged onto her rag doll tighter "I want us all to live together" Sofia admitted "I know darling, and I'm sorry" Callie said as she kissed her daughters head "you stop crying and have a sleep" Callie whispered against her forehead "and in the morning everything will feel better" Callie hoped. Standing up Callie headed for the door and stepped out of it leaving it slightly open so the light peered into the room just the way Sofia liked it. "I'm going to go to bed" Callie said as she walked across the lounge "Calliope" Arizona said sadly "she will be ok" Arizona promised "and so will you, I promise" she continued to say. "I'm going to rent out a room at Meredith's old place just until I get back on my feet" Arizona explained "I'll just sleep on the couch tonight" she stated. Callie took in a deep breath and bit down on the inside of her mouth "you take the bed, I'll take the couch" Callie suggested but Arizona shook her head slightly "it's your bed, and it's your house" she reminded Callie."It's ours" Callie corrected her before entering the bedroom and closing the door tightly behind her.


	5. Chapter 5 - The life altering call

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Arizona lay in bed in her new house listening to three other doctors rummaging around the house in preparation for work. Six doctors living under one roof generally meant there was never down time. Arizona rolled over and shoved her head under the pillow in attempt to fall back asleep, at least for a couple more hours. Arizona's hope for more sleep was soon disturbed by a large knock at her door "Rent's due" Karev yelled before taking off and knocking on the next door and no doubt waking up another sleeping doctor. Arizona grumbled and slipped out of bed just in time to hear her pager go off on her side table "dam it" she mumbled as she reached for the small black pager and glanced over the screen; 911 it read.

Arizona quickly changed into her doctors scrubs and tied her shoes on – she figured she could shower at the hospital once the kid was stabilized. Arriving at the hospital 20 minutes after she was paged she headed directly to Carl Josser's room "he has coded 3 times" Yang explained in a flustered tone "is he stable now?" Arizona asked. Yang responded with a nod "I don't know how long for though" she admitted. "What are you doing on my service, you hate kids" Arizona said as she checked the young child's heart beat and many other small things. "I was close and the nurses couldn't find the other peads doctor" Yang explained. This had been happening a lot lately and was beginning to worry Arizona but that was a problem for another day. "Well he seems fine now, unless he codes again I can't really do much" Robbins admitted "watch him, make sure his vitals are up and if he codes again we will book an OR and go in and have a look around" Arizona suggested before leaving the room and headed towards the doctors lounge to shower, eat and maybe even sleep again.

The door of the doctor's lounge swung open – Arizona impatiently entered and headed straight for the showers with the towel and toiletries she had gathered from her locker. Arizona placed her toiletries in the base of the shower and hung her towel up on the hook. Just as Arizona was about to remove her clothes a familiar face walked into the showers. "Oh…..sorry" Erica said as she stopped immediately and turned around to exit the room. "Sorry for what?" Arizona called back causing Erica to stop in her tracks "sorry for sleeping with my wife and breaking up my family? Or sorry for being caught?" Arizona asked bluntly. Erica didn't respond instead she just stood there which seemed to frustrate Arizona just that little bit more "ANSWER ME" Arizona yelled as she glared at the older blonde woman.

Meanwhile, Callie and Derek were walking towards the doctor's lounge chatting away about everything. The two doctors had not only bonded over the fact Callie saved Derek's hand but over the loss of a mutual friend so dear to them both. Callie had even told Derek about her indiscretion after having a mental breakdown in the OR. The two of them walked into the doctor's lounge as both Callie and Derek heard Arizona yelling 'answer me'. It didn't take a genius to figure out who Arizona was yelling at. "You should probably go" Callie muttered to Derek. Derek agreed and looked at Callie for a bit "you sure you will be ok?" he asked. Callie nodded and the McDreamy doctor left the room.

Callie pushed the door open to the girl's showers and looked at Erica "go" Callie said simply. Erica was shocked for a moment but she did as she was told. "DON'T LEAVE" Arizona yelled as she tried to follow after her. Callie stopped the blonde in her tracks and shook her head simply "this isn't her fault, this is mine" Callie finally admitted "your mad at me so yell at me" Callie said raising her voice only the slightest "I am mad at you. I'm mad because you cheated and I still don't understand why" Arizona shouted back. "Why?" Callie said with a shrug "because I'm and idiot" She stated simply. "You and I were going through the motions – we were acting like everything was perfect but it wasn't" Callie replied with a loud tone streaming through her voice "I could never ever see you without your leg on which means I can never shower with you, it means I have to wait outside our room as you get into bed because you won't let me see. I am your wife and I don't care that you're missing a leg, only you do. I love you no matter bloody what. I'd love you with no legs or arms" Callie yelled in attempt to get her point across. "You don't let me help you when you clearly need it; you try so hard to be so so strong when all I want is for you to lean on me so I can help" Callie admitted a slight sadness overlapping her voice now. "You act as if you are the only one that suffered from this accident" Callie said in a quieter tone "but I did" she shrugged "I lost my best friend, I lost the father of my child and I miss him every single day. I want to talk to him all the time. You and I fight and I want to talk to him but I can't so I have all these feelings and thoughts and I don't know what to do with them" the Latino explained "But none of this matters…. You're my wife and through a time where I should have talked to you or suggested therapy I went out and I slept with a woman that showed me the slightest bit of interest and that isn't Erica's fault, that isn't this accident's fault, that's mine" Callie admitted "and I'm paying for it, I have been paying for it every single day" the dark haired beauty explained as she held back the tears that longed to come out. "I'm sorry about everything, I'm sorry because I should have been there and I wasn't" Callie shrugged.

Arizona had tears streaming from her eyes – they were silent which made them that much harder to watch. The blonde accepted Callie's apology maybe even understood for the first time the problem that had between them but it didn't change anything. Callie had been unfaithful and Arizona didn't trust her anymore. Arizona wiped away the tears from her eyes "I need to shower" Arizona managed to murmur. The devastated blonde had no other words to say; she had no energy. Callie was just about to leave when a ring filled the room. Callie reached for her pager then searched her pockets for her phone; neither of the rings was coming from her. "Hello", Arizona's teary voice filled the room making Callie realise it was Arizona's phone that had been ringing. "Yes this is Arizona Robbins" Arizona confirmed as she kinked her brows curiously. The rest of the conversation seemed once sided. Callie could see Arizona listening and slowly her face changed. The phone dropped on the floor of the bathroom and a shocked Arizona fainted to the floor. Callie reacted almost immediately as she rushed to Arizona's side "ARIZONA" Callie yelled in panic as she checked for a heartbeat. Arizona was fine, Callie's medical knowledge knew she was only blacking out but Callie's heart had her jumping through hurdles.

Arizona woke up on a hospital bed in a spare room as Bailey checked her vitals on the monitor. Callie sat in the seat beside Arizona's bed watching as the beautiful woman she is head over heels in love with slowly woke up "Arizona" Callie rushed to her side to make sure she was ok. "Callie" Bailey said. Bailey had suggested it had been the pain and the stress of their breakup that had caused the black out and had recommended that Callie kept her distance. Callie stood up and walked towards the windows "yeah, I know" she mumbled to herself very quietly. The room was silent for a bit before sobs began to fill the room. They started off quiet and only got louder and louder. Callie returned to Arizona's bedside and took her hand in a remorseful manner "I'm so sorry" Callie pleaded before pushing a strand of Arizona's hair behind her ear so it wouldn't stick to her tear stained face.

Arizona's phone rung on the bedside table and instead of pick it up Arizona curled into a ball and sobbed quietly to herself. Callie was confused; she didn't understand what she had said to make her react so badly. "Should I answer it?" Callie asked Arizona but the blonde didn't answer. Callie looked up at Bailey as if seeking her approval but for once Bailey didn't have an opinion or at least not one she was sharing. Callie reached for the phone and pressed the accept button before holding the phone to her ear only to hear the sound of another Robbins sobbing through the phone "Mrs Robbins, calm down, what is it?" Callie asked curiously and just like Arizona's face did, her face began to change. "Yeah, I'll get her to call you" Callie responded in a trans like state before hanging up the phone in utter shock. Callie glanced up at Bailey before slipping onto the bed beside Arizona her arm wrapping around her wife as tightly as she knew how while she kissed the back of her shoulder. The touch of Callie comforting her made her cry even more; not because she didn't want her there but because she now felt safe to cry. Bailey quickly got the message and left the room closing the door behind her. Callie held Arizona all night as she sobbed into Callie's arms; she had never seen her so upset, her body shook and she clung to Callie as if she was a life raft. One phone call had shattered Arizona's life in a million pieces and the only person who could make the pain bearable was the one woman that she couldn't bear to be around.


	6. Chapter 6 - No place like home

**CHAPTER SIX**

Callie could feel her body loosen, her arms no longer clutched longingly onto her shirt and her breathing had become slightly louder. Without even looking, Callie knew she was asleep. Slowly Callie lifted herself up off the bed gradually pulling her arm out from beneath the pretty blonde. Arizona snorted slightly and stirred in her sleep causing Callie to freeze. It had taken Callie three hours to get Arizona to sleep and the last thing she wanted to do was wake her. Arizona gripped onto the sheets tightly causing Callie to grit her teeth together nervously. Arizona finally fell back into her deep sleep allowing Callie to release the rest of her arm. Callie tip toed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind her before finally releasing the large breath of air that she forgot she had been holding. "Callie" Bailey said in her loud tone causing Callie to cringe "shhhh, I just got her to bed" Callie whispered "oh sorry" Bailey responded back in her version of a whisper. "We got Arizona's blood work back" she explained. "Let me guess. High blood pressure, lack of water and sleep with sudden shock causing a blackout" Callie said. Bailey looked at the paper and then looked up at Callie "well yeah high blood pressure with dehydration" Bailey said slightly confused. "How did you know?" she added. "She is my wife Bailey. I know she isn't sleeping because I'm an idiot. I know she isn't drinking enough because she never does, she always forgets to bring a drink bottle to work and I know she has high blood pressure because she is under a lot of stress and I know she was in shock because her father just died" Callie said bluntly "I know my wife Doctor Bailey" she said with a gentle sigh. Bailey stood in front of Arizona's room silently hugging her chart "I'm sorry" she mumbled after a long looming silence. "What are you going to do?" Bailey asked quietly. "What am I going to do? You mean about the fact my wife hates me? Or about the fact her father died and nobody knows we are getting a divorce?" Callie asked in a frustrated tone. "I'll do whatever it takes to get her through this and if that means being the cold hearted ex girlfriend then so be it" Callie said, and without another world Callie left.

"Dr Torres". The voice came from the door way of the doctor's lounge. Callie sat on the couch holding Sofia in her arms as she slept also. The babysitter had to head home so Callie was now stuck with two women that were relying on her. "Yes doctor Edwards?" Callie replied to the young doctor. Stephanie looked nervous but she stepped inside the doctors lounge anyway "your wife is awake" she explained very quietly. "Did she ask for me?" Callie asked simply. Stephanie shook her head "but she is crying" Stephanie continued to say. Callie sighed quietly and closed her eyes briefly "thanks Doctor Edwards" Callie murmured before standing up "do you want me to watch Sofia?" Stephanie offered. Callie immediately shook her head "It's alright, it might be good for Arizona to see her, but thank you" Callie said as she exited the doctors lounge and arrived back at the hospital room where Arizona was not only awake but yet again sobbing. Callie stood outside and stared through the window at the woman she loved crying miserably by herself. What could she do? What could she say to make her feel better?

Callie finally got up the nerves to enter the room. Arizona didn't move; she didn't even glance to see who it was. Callie placed Sofia on the bed beside Arizona and instantly Arizona spread her arm out over her beautiful sleeping daughter. Callie sat down on the chair beside the bed and tilted her head to the left slightly "can I get you anything? Or do anything for you?" Callie asked very softly. Arizona didn't respond instead she just placed a simple kiss to Sofia's tiny head. "I can go if you would like" Callie stated. Arizona continued not to answer causing a slight sigh to escape Callie's lips. The dark haired beauty stood up and pressed her lips together tightly "I love you and I'm here for you" Callie explained as she leant down and kissed the side of Arizona's head. Arizona so badly wanted to pull away, to shield her heart from Callie's touch but instead she found herself closing her eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks. Callie pushed a strand of Arizona's hair behind her ear before standing up and heading towards the door. "Callie" Arizona finally said. Her voice was shaky and was masked by her soft sobs but Callie could tell it was Arizona. Callie stopped immediately and turned around. Arizona still wasn't looking at her but she was talking and that was a start. "Will you come with me?" Arizona asked. Callie smiled faintly and nodded "of course I will" she promised before she left the room giving both her girls a chance to sleep.

Four hours passed and Callie had packed the car full of enough gear for all three of them for at least a week. Callie had a weakness for over packing; her opinion was you could never have too much gear but it sucks to run out. Callie arrived back at Arizona's room and she sat on the edge of her bed, Sofia sitting on her lap putting the faintest smile on Arizona's face. After observing the cuteness behind the door Callie opened the door and bit down on her lip lightly "the car is packed" Callie stated "Chief Hunt gave me a week off and you up to a month of paid leave" Callie explained. "I called the school and explained why Sofia won't be there and the house is being watched by Yang" Callie added. Arizona stood to her feet her prosthetic foot hitting the cold hard ground at the same time as she placed Sofia on the ground. The six year old was so full of energy that it didn't take her long to run out of the room. Neither parents were worried because almost every doctor in the hospital was infatuated with Sofia and they were both sure she would be more than safe. "Callie" Arizona said in a serious tone as she took a few steps towards Callie "this doesn't mean we are getting back together but do you think we could not tell my mom about the divorce" Arizona questioned softly. "Ahhhh….Yeah" Callie said a tinge of sadness in her tone. "Are you going to be ok getting to the car? I'll sort out your release forms and grab Sofia and I'll meet you out in the car" Callie suggested.

It took 20 minutes to get Sofia into the car. Chasing Sofia around the hospital became a game that caused many giggles and obvious delight for the young girl. Avery had cornered the giggly little girl in a free OR gallery before picking her up and haling her out of the hospital and into the car. "Be good for your mommies" Avery said as he buckled her into the car. He closed the door and stood back onto the curb as he watched the black SUV drive away. On most occasions Callie would have been happy to drive to Colorado but the last thing she felt like doing was sitting in a car for 22 hours with a woman that hates her and a child that doesn't understand what is happening. Callie parked the car in the underground parking at the airport; they were greeted immediately by a bus boy that was polite enough to take their bags, weigh them and put them onto the plane for them. "Touch the car" Callie said to Sofia as she climbed out of the back seat. The little girl pushed the door closed with all her might and placed both her hands on the black car "is mummy angry at me?" Sofia asked Callie quietly. Callie shook her head and bent down beside her "no baby, mummy is just not very well so you have to be extra good" Callie explained. Death was beyond a six year old. They understood most part of it but they didn't understand the major things like why or how you're meant to react or even simple things like why people had funerals. Callie had tried explaining the whole situation but the only thing that Sofia understood was that her mother was unhappy.

Callie ushered both Arizona and Sofia onto the plane after fighting with Sofia about lollies. Sofia was hypo enough and there was no way Callie was fuelling her personality even more by feeding her sugar. The flight from Seattle to Colorado was only short – so before they could even get a chance to sleep the plane was beginning to land. I followed Arizona out of the plane holding Sofia's hand as she quietly followed behind; she was beginning to lose energy now and the whole change of scenery was kind of scary for her. The three woman walked through the door of the airport and were immediately greeted by two faces familiar to Arizona but unfamiliar to the other two women. There was one man and one woman who were not much different in height. The woman was hysterical and the man seemed a lot like the colonel; strong and tough. "This must be your wife" the woman said between sobs as she wiped her eyes with a tissue before bringing Callie into a tight grip. "And Sofia" she added as she pulled away from Callie and bent down to examine the young girl "you are so beautiful" she observed. Sofia clutched onto Callie's leg nervously as she looked up at the stranger before her "I'm Sofia Robbins Sloan Torres" Sofia said in a slightly scared tone "Nice to meet you Sofia, I am Katherine Robbins" Katherine responded with a wide spread smile "that's the same last name as my mummy" Sofia stated "and me" she added with a grin. She had been told to always introduce herself and so that is what she did. "Where is mom?" Arizona finally asked. The silent man finally spoke up his eyes moving from Sofia back to Arizona "your mother is at home, she is organising the house with a couple of friends of hers" he explained. "Well we have to check into a hotel but after that we can go help" Callie suggested. "Don't be silly Callie, you are family. You will stay at the house" Katherine insisted causing Callie to glance over at Arizona. "Are you sure Aunty Katherine, we have Sofia and she can sometimes be quite full on" Arizona explained. "AM NOT" Sofia said angrily "I'm good" she added in a calmer tone. "Well you and Callie can have your room and Sofia can sleep in Timothy's room" Katherine suggested. "Darryl and I are staying in the guest room for the week just to help your mom out" The chipper red head added. Arizona sighed and gave in with a simple nod "ok that sounds good" she lied; it was obvious to Callie that Arizona was not at all excited to be sharing a room again let alone in her parents' house. Arizona was in love with Callie and as much as she hated her right now and as angry as she was the only thing Arizona felt like doing was falling asleep in Callie's arms and sleeping until this whole nightmare ended. Arizona was strong but when it came to Callie she felt weak and she knew she couldn't resist the Latino's charm.

The five of them arrived home together just as lunch was being served. It was only 12:30 and although Arizona and Sofia had slept Callie was running on empty. Callie lugged all their gear up to the rooms as Arizona and her mother had some time together. "Mom" Sofia said as she lugged up her tiny suitcase "Grandma said she has me a cool present" Sofia explained as she panted up the stairs. Callie placed her suitcase at the foot of Arizona's bed and smiled at her daughter "want my help baby?" Callie asked, but Sofia shook her head frantically "I got this mom" she grumbled as she finally reached the top of the staircase "I wonder what my present is" Sofia said as she leant up against the wall in attempt to get her breath back. "Just be patient darling. Grandma is sad too" Callie reminded her. It didn't take long for Callie and her mini me to set up the rooms they were occupying. Sofia took an instant liking to Timothy's room mainly because of all the stories Arizona told her. "Are you going to be alright up here?" Callie asked as she watched Sofia play with the box of toys that still possessed Tim's room. "I'm playing" Sofia explained in a simple tone. Callie smiled and nodded before heading downstairs. Barbera, Arizona's mother was busy setting the table trying to keep her mind off the fact she was now a widow. Callie's arrival in the room caused her to stop immediately and approach her "Callie, I'm so glad you're here" she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around Callie. "I'm sorry for your loss Barbera, if you need anything just ask" Callie said as she returned the hug. Barbera backed out of the hug and pulled out a chair "sit down Callie, eat something" she insisted. "I was actually going to get some sleep. I haven't slept in 43 hours" Callie admitted "work has been hectic" Callie lied knowing very well that she couldn't tell her mother in law the real reason for her lack of sleep. "Where is Sofia?" Arizona asked as she stood up from the table and moved towards Callie so she didn't have to talk so loud "in Tim's room playing with the toys" Callie said quietly "if you need me just wake me up" Callie insisted "I don't mind" she added. Arizona nodded simply and glanced around noticing that both her mother and her aunty were staring at them. Callie followed Arizona's eyes and noticed the same thing she did; they both knew what they were expecting. "I'm just going to hug you" Callie whispered very quietly so only Arizona could hear. Pulling Arizona into a hug she kissed the top of her head lightly. Arizona was stiff and reluctant at first but with a simple whiff of Callie's perfume Arizona relaxed and melted into her wife's body.

Callie said her goodbyes to not only Arizona but her family too before she headed upstairs and made herself comfortable in the double bed the two were supposedly sharing. Arizona spent the afternoon with her family meeting people as they stopped round to pay their respects as well as watching the little six year old that was running around like a headless chicken. 6pm came and went and due to lack of sleep Sofia had fallen asleep on the couch in the lounge. Barbera picked up her small granddaughter and lugged her to the room and tucked her in. "I might go to bed mom" Arizona explained "I haven't been sleeping well and tomorrow is a big day" Arizona reminded her mother. Barbera ignored the big day topic and focused in on the sleeping conversation "maybe you and Callie should look at getting another bed if you are both not sleeping well" she suggested. Arizona couldn't help but smile at her mother's caring nature "I don't think it's that mom" Arizona admitted as she kissed her mother on the cheek and headed straight to bed.

Arizona removed her leg and placed it beside the bed before slipping into her pyjamas and sliding into the bed beside a very tired and out to it Callie. There wasn't much room for two people in a double bed especially not the way Callie slept; she had always been the type of woman to take up the entire bed. Arizona made herself comfortable and was slowly falling asleep when she felt Callie's arm slip around her waist like it used too. Arizona was startled slightly causing her eyes to almost immediately flicker open. Arizona glanced behind her before noticing that Callie was fast asleep; this was just a reaction. Arizona relaxed back into her pillow her eyes wide open for a moment or two as she thought about what to do. Should she sleep on the couch? Should she wake Callie up? Arizona relaxed her muscles and slowly shut her eyes as she melted into the bed and into the arms of Callie. Arizona loved being hugged by Callie and maybe that was just what she needed to get a goodnight sleep.


End file.
